Red on Black
by Thehumble01
Summary: Samantha Jane Shepard and her first encounter with Xenophobia.


"Come on you fucking pussy. Do it." Donnie egged, shoving her in front of ... some kind of creature. It's eyes gleam red. It's teeth as sharp as knives. The group huddles closer. "What the fuck is it?" One of the other boy's asked, searching through his duffel bag for the bat. "Does it matter?" He spat, slamming the palm of his hand over her head. "If she wants to be a part of this crew, she's gotta lose the thin skin." Sam bites her tongue so hard she tastes blood. It takes all her reserves not to slam her knife in his throat. 'He wouldn't..' she thought. 'He wouldn't hurt 'it.'

The creature looks up around him, with no semblance of hope left but to watch what would happen next. "Please, just take my credits. Here," he pointed to his bag. "I've got human money." His voice was thick and raspy. His fangs as yellow as curdled milk. 'Doesn't look like it belongs here,' she thought. The oldest member of the group- Nickie, stepped forward and jerked the bat from her hands. "Here, let me show you how its done." Sam wanted to say something, but it was too late. Dark blood oozed from the creature's eye. Nickie lifted his foot, and jammed it into its head. "You have no.." another kick to its head, " business being here you piece," More blood, ".. alien shit."

The creature howls in pain. 'Whatever 'it' is, its... dying. Another kick . This time she could hear the bones in its face crack. It spits blood... but the color is black. Sam tries to interject, but donnie holds her from behind.

"Hey! Are you going to give me the bat or what!?" Sam yells, stopping him from the bloody assault. Her turned to look at her with a smile, his large horse teeth coming to view. "Looks like someone's growing balls. Come ere' you cunt." He cocked his head at her and threw her the bat. The alien rolled on the ground, swimming in a puddle of its own DNA. Sam could hear it wheezing for air, its red beady eyes barely incandescent. It's life slowly fading.

Nickie turned to face the 4 other boys behind him, lifting his arms with a cocky smile. "This is why we're blacks. The night is when we prowl; when we get rid of the filth that walks on -our- streets." The boys hollered from behind, raising their fists with their faces covered in black masks. The creature tries to lift its head to speak, but is only met with the bottom of Nickie's boot. An obnoxious laugh springs from his mouth. He taunts it. "Oh? Were you trying to say something?" He releases the pressure on the beast's head and stands with his back faced to the young redhead. "Finish it you cunt."

Samantha lifts the bat in the air, her green eyes meeting the creature's fading red. The look of terror written its eyes. She swings the bat and slams the end of the wooden stick on the back of Nickie's head, sending him tumbling forward on the ground. There's blood on the bat, red against black. "That's for calling me a cunt,' she spits, storming in between the others who only stood with their tongues rolling out of their mouths. She kneels. Fists his hair in her hand and drags him in front of her, his hands trying to cover his face. "What the fuck are you doi-" She slams the butt of the bat on his face. "Oh?" She mocks. "Were you trying to speak?"

She throws the bat to the side and spits. "If I -EVER- see you picking on anything remotely different than you, I will end you. Mark my words you son-of-a-bitch."

Sam walked over to the wounded creature and turned it around. The blackness had took it. "Goddamn it."

She stood up and faced the other boys. She looks around, angry, disgusted, bewildered. "From now on we're Reds."

But then she remembered, 'Red on black...'

"A real man doesn't hurt what he doesn't understand." She said in an authoritative tone. "No matter where they come from, or what they look like." There was a beat before she glanced over at the dead alien. "No more violence. If we take, we take from our own. From the goddamn labs that are ruining this city, and if we spill, we spill red."

The boys only nodded in agreement. "We got it Sam, we got it."


End file.
